coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9356 (17th January 2018)
Plot Phelan is interviewed. He claims he had a good relationship with Luke and lies that he was home when he was shot. He also tries to get out of DC Yates who made the complaint. Eva confides in Shona that she's not sure that she's ready for a baby. Craig tries convince Bethany that she's making a mistake but Lulu steps in and gets her back to work. Bethany extracts a promise from him that he won't tell anyone before he leaves. Tyrone finds out from Hope about Ruby's sabotage of Sean's samples. He's furious. An unwitting Eileen tells Adam that Billy's moving in with her tomorrow when he comes out of hospital and gets him to agree to help look after him. Sarah tries to find out from Craig what's wrong with Bethany but he covers for her. Shona suggests to Eva that she speaks to Leanne and Toyah before she makes any decisions. Phelan arrives home from the station to a series of questions from Eileen. He grows suspicious and draws out from her what Seb told her. She further confesses that she searched for the gun and visited Anna, making him furious. He storms out of the house. Across the street, Tim and Gary see him leave in a temper and ring Seb to come and see them quickly, lying that Faye is in trouble to bait him. Tyrone confides in Sean that this is just the latest incident involving Ruby but angrily rejects the suggestion of professional help. Simon accidentally breaks a whole crate of wine bottles in the cellar infuriating Toyah. Seb is angry that Gary and Tim lied to him and that the police were told about his accusation. He tries to get away but Gary bundles him into Tim's taxi, determined that he's going to help Anna. Craig comes to escort Bethany home from the club, saying he hates the thought of losing her more than the thought of her working there. Leanne and Toyah's domestic matters mean they have no time to talk to Eva. Smarting over Eileen's lack of trust, Phelan announces he's moving into Billy's flat while he convalesces. Gary and Tim desperately try to convince a scared Seb to tell the truth to save Anna. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill Guest cast *DC Yates - Kent Riley *Lulu Lockett - Kel Allen *Prison Officer - Jennifer Banks Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room *Norcross Prison - Anna's cell and visiting room *Tassels - Main bar area Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen's confession leaves Phelan fuming; Eva struggles with her secret; and Tyrone confides in Sean about Ruby. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,810,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2018 episodes